Antes de amanhã
by Chipped Cup
Summary: "Eu quero aproveitar hoje. Eu quero falar sobre nós e quero pensar em nossas memórias. Eu quero estar com você, James.Eu quero lembrar de hoje e de todas as noites antes." Lily vai em uma missão pela Ordem. Noite anterior a missão. Sumário um cocozinho de bode, sinto muito.


**N/a: Uma fic simples, de um momento fluff na vida de James e Lily, como se Lily estivesse indo para uma missão pela Ordem onde se infiltrariam em uma dos 'quartéis' de Voldemort, e James não estivesse indo e essa fosse a última noite juntos antes disso. **

**N/a 2: Sim, eu me inspirei em Young Justice.**

**N/a: Ia ser uma tradução da fic "Before Time Calls", feita originalmente para Wally e Artemis, mas eu não pude evitar de ver uma James/Lily. Algumas partes são minhas, outras são da autora da fic, jccheshire.**

**Disclaimer: Nem Harry Potter nem Young Justice me pertencem. Eu não sou uma bruxa nem tenho poderes.*Shrugs*. A fic original (/s/8332524/1/Before_Time_Calls), pertence a jccheshire.**

* * *

Ele sentou no sofá e começou a girar a sua varinha desatentamente, com um olhar vazio direcionado para a televisão, a mais recente aquisição da casa, depois de muita insistência da parte dela, querendo relembrar um pouco de sua antiga casa. A mente estava em outro lugar, perambulando pelas milhares e infinitas possibilidades dos resultados. Ele não conseguia decidir que resultado ele queria. E se o plano tivesse sucesso? Isso significaria que eles conseguiriam finalmente infiltrar em uma das bases de Voldemort e talvez tudo iria finalmente terminar. Mas então isso significaria perdê-la para sempre. Estar em uma missão completamente secreta significa que ele não iria ter o menor contato com ela, que ele não poderia segurá-la ou apenas sentir a sua presença. E se o plano falhasse? Olho-tonto e os outros aurores arranjariam um novo plano logo, e, talvez significasse que Lily ficasse fora da equação. Ela não seria colocada em perigo e eles finalmente poderiam ter uma vida normal. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos depois que ele ouviu a porta da frente abrir e logo depois um sussurro.

" Oi".

James se virou para encarar os olhos verdes de Lily. Ele rapidamente a examinou à procura de contusões e cortes. Sem arranhões, só sujeira. Nenhuma surpresa, já que ela foi treinada maravilhosamente na Academia de Aurores e preparada para situações como essa. Sua morte seria somente uma miragem.

"Como foi?". Sua voz saiu fraca e ansiosa. Ele não queria saber do resultado da missão. Saber do resultado seria aceitar o próximo passo.

Ela guardou sua varinha e retirou os sapatos, sujos de lama, e andou até a coruja de estimação. Ela evitou a pergunta de James e continuou a acariciar a corujinha.

"Lembra quando conseguimos ela?"

"Lils..." James chamou, segurando a mão dela. Ele sabia exatamente o que ela estava fazendo. Ele a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela está tentando evitar a conversa de ela ir embora, de se infiltrar nos quartéis de Voldemort, tentando distrair a si mesma do pensamento sobre isso.

Lily ignorou o toque de James e respondeu sua própria pergunta. "Era nosso primeiro ano fora de Hogwarts e a comunicação por telefone se tornou inviável." Ela soltou um pequeno riso nostálgico. "Nós estávamos voltando do mercadinho e nós dois tínhamos as mãos cheias de sacolas." Ela riu de novo, lembrando-se das idas semanais ao supermercado, onde eles sempre arrumavam confusão. "E aí, essa coisinha pequena aqui veio voando até nós, como se tivesse sua agilidade. Atacou você e começou a lutar com o pacote de bacon."

James observou ela continuar a acariciar a coruja. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em sua cara quando ele se lembrou da coruja sem dono, bicando o pacote de bacon e a ele mesmo, ocasionalmente. Parecia que a coruja só tinha um desgosto por ele. Assim que Lily segurou a coruja, a pequena acabou com seu debate contra James e o pacote e começou a se aconchegar nas mãos de Lily. Só levou 20 minutos para Lily convencer James a levar a coruja para casa.

Ele transferiu o olhar de Lily para Ellie, a crescida coruja, que agora estava quase dormindo. "Ela não soltava. Ela pode ter minha agilidade e minha fome, mas ela é tão teimosa quanto você."

Lily olhou para James e finalmente o mostrou um sorriso. "Ela é mesmo, não?"

"Ela é nervosinha como você". Lily lhe deu uma leve 'ombrada' e depois riu um pouco. James olhou profundamente nos olhos de Lily. Ele tentava achar qualquer esperança em seus olhos. Qualquer chance de que tudo ia dar certo e que ela voltaria para casa, salva e em breve. "Lily, nós temos que falar sobre isso. Nós não podemos evitar as possibilidades. Eu nem sei por quanto tempo você vai ficar longe. Algumas semanas? Um mês? Quatro? Um ano?" A sua voz agora ia gradualmente ficando mais alta. A ideia de não ver Lily por meses aterrorizava ele.

Lily ignorou os pedidos de James e quebrou o olhar que sustentavam voltando-se para Ellie. "Você acha que deveríamos arranjar um amiguinho para ela? Tipo outra coruja para ela não ter que ficar tão sozinha o tempo todo?"

James olhou para ela em choque. Como ela poderia mencionar comprar outra coruja em tempos como esse? Como ela pode ignorar mais uma vez suas perguntas e fingir que tudo estava bem? A raiva aumentou e fez o sangue de James ferver. Será que ela não entendia quão perigoso tudo estava sendo agora? Quão perigoso é para ela estar aqui? Ela devia estar em um quarto especial do Ministério, se preparando para a missão.

"Lils" disse James de novo, esperando conseguir sua atenção e trazê-la de volta para a realidade.

Lily ainda estava no seu país de Maravilhas e deu continuidade a conversa desconexa. "Talvez devêssemos comprar um cachorrinho dessa vez. Eu sempre quis um pug quando eu era criança. Nós podíamos chamá-lo de Pontas ou qualquer coisa assim."

"Lily, olha para mim!" James gritou com fúria na voz, o que levou a acordar uma Ellie agitada. Lily não foi afetada pelo grito e se virou para encarar James. A sua cara ainda continha a mesma expressão vazia, contraditória com a furiosa de James.

"Ótimo, vamos comprar um cachorro chamado Pontas para Ellie, assim ela não vai se sentir tão sozinha! Mas e eu? O que eu vou fazer com minha solidão? Hoje pode ser a última vez que eu vou te ver! Você não se importa que não vamos ser capazes de ver um ao outro por meses, ou talvez um ano? Lily, você está aí? Você está ciente das circunstâncias? Você não sabe -"

"Para." Lily interrompeu. Sua voz não estava tão alta quanto à de James, mas continha a mesma quantidade de frustração. "Você não acha que eu sei disso? Você acha que eu não sei que esse pode ser o nosso último dia juntos? De que o que eu estou fazendo pode custar minha vida? Eu não sou retardada, James! Eu sei o que está acontecendo. Sou eu que tenho que virar as costas para todos e partir. Eu estou indo para longe de você, James! Não se atreva a dizer que isso não me machuca!"

James sentou e começou a encará-la novamente. Finalmente, ela mostrou alguma emoção por trás daquelas brilhantes orbes verdes. Ela estava assustada. Aterrorizada e preocupada. James também notou algo mais nos olhos dela. Eram lágrimas.

Lily se recusava a deixar as lágrimas caírem, mas para seu azar, elas começaram a escorrer pelas suas bochechas. "Eu estou com medo James, mas não tem nada que possamos fazer sobre isso."

"Lily, por favor..." James implorou por nada em particular, sem tirar os olhos dela. Ele tentou alcançar a mão dela, mas ela recuou.

"Me promete algo, James." Lily disse, com lágrimas ainda caindo por sua face. Sua voz era séria, mas ao mesmo tempo instável.

James odiava ver essa Lily. Ele odiava ver ela vulnerável e assustada. Essa não era a Lily que ele conhecia, corajosa e orgulhosa, a Lily que ele se apaixonou.

"Sempre".

"Me promete que nós não vamos falar do futuro. Nós não vamos mencionar os "e se..."s da vida, e nós não vamos falar sobre nada que possa acontecer nos próximos meses. Podemos simplesmente fingir que nada disso importa? Ou até mesmo existe?"

James sentou, chocado. Ele sabia que Lily não queria falar sobre isso, mas ele não sabia que ela queria bloquear tudo isso. James não conseguiria fazer isso. Ele não conseguiria ignorar o fato de que em algumas horas ela vai ser infiltrada em território inimigo. "Por quê?" foi a única coisa que ele foi capaz de falar. Ele não conseguia processar tudo isso.

"Você está certo. É nossa última noite juntos. E eu não quero destruí-la falando sobre um futuro nebuloso, imprevisível. Eu quero aproveitar hoje. Eu quero falar sobre nós e quero pensar em nossas memórias. Eu quero estar com você, James. Idiota, faminto, bagunceiro, amável James." Lily pegou a mão de James e lhe mostrou um sorriso de reafirmação. "Eu quero lembrar de hoje e de todas as noites antes. "

James continuou a encará-la. Como se ela nem estivesse ali e tudo fosse um sonho. Ele sentiu como se ele estivesse imaginando a coisa toda e que ele ia acordar repentinamente. Eles continuaram em um silêncio até que Lily soltou a sua mão. Para ela, silêncio vindo de James era qualquer coisa, menos algo bom. Ela tomou isso como um "não" e decidiu que talvez não houvesse mais esperança da sua última noite antes da missão. Já estava arruinada.

Lily se levantou do sofá e girou os calcanhares para sair. Ela só parou para olhar para James que agora estava encarando as próprias mãos, ainda não dizendo nem uma palavra. A bruxa ruiva se virou e rumou para o quarto, nada ansiosa de dormir por uma última noite em uma cama vazia e fria. Se escorando na porta, ela tentou parar de chorar.

Ainda com os olhos fixos nas mãos, James começou a repassar o que Lily lhe pediu na sua cabeça. Ela realmente queria ignorar tudo? Era isso que ela realmente queria? James olhou para a porta do quarto que estava fechada. Lily tinha estado lá para ele em cada passo de seus caminhos. Ela foi a garota por quem ele se apaixonou, e, incrivelmente, ela se apaixonou também. Se isso era o que ela realmente queria, era o que ele ia fazer. Amanhã esperaria, Voldemort e seus terríveis Comensais da Morte esperariam. Hoje será apenas sobre um maroto idiota e uma ruiva cabeça-quente.

"Você sabe de uma coisa Ellie? Para um dos artilheiros mais rápidos da história de Hogwarts, eu até que sou bem lento." James falou para a pequena coruja de estimação, que respondeu com um pequeno barulhinho.

James caminhou até o quarto e bateu na porta, torcendo para que Lily abrisse. Depois de nenhuma resposta, ele tentou girar a maçaneta, apenas para descobrir que Lily havia trancado. _Claro que ela trancou_, ele pensou. Ele bateu de novo e depois colocou uma das orelhas no lado da porta, tentando ouvir a voz de Lily.

"Vai embora." disse uma voz baixa e melancólica. Não era a resposta que ele procurava.

"Querida, me deixa entrar."

"Me deixa sozinha, Potter." Um pequeno calafrio passou pelo seu corpo depois de ouvir seu sobrenome em uma voz fria e cortante.

"Lils, eu te prometo, eu prometo que hoje á noite nós vamos ignorar todo o resto." James disse através da porta. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, James tentou de novo. "Por favor, Li. Eu te amo."

Finalmente, ele ouviu a tranca da porta ser destravada e a porta se deixada entreaberta, apenas o suficiente para Lily espiar de dentro.

"O que você quer?" perguntou ela, no mesmo tom cortante.

"Vamos lá, Lils. Me deixe ver seu lindo rosto." James tentou.

"Não estou no clima, James." Lily disse, arrastando a última palavra.

"Lily, você falou que não queria arruinar hoje. Vamos tentar, por favor?"

Alguns momentos depois, Lily saiu do quarto escuro e voltou para a sala. "Você venceu. Mas só porque é nossa última noite juntos. Nós dois sabemos que você não é aquele que vence os argumentos normalmente."

James não pode evitar sorrir, o que fez Lily lhe dar um sorriso de canto.

"Não se esqueça de que eu deixo você vencer todas as discussões".

"Se é o que diz...".

O sorriso de James cresceu ainda mais, assim que ela segurou-a como se fosse uma noiva.

"O que você está fazendo James?" Lily perguntou. Se havia uma coisa de que ela não gostava eram surpresas.

"Bem, você disse que queria relembrar algumas memórias. Topa uma "viagem no tempo"?" James disse, rindo da expressão plantada na cara de Lily.

Lily rapidamente transformou a expressão em seu rosto em um sorriso e beijou James. "Com você? Até o fim." A próxima coisa que ela soube foi que ele pegou a varinha e eles aparatam para algum destino desconhecido.

Depois da curta viagem de aparatação, eles chegaram a uma parada. "Aqui estamos Lils!"

Lily levantou a cabeça do tronco de James, enquanto ele a colocava no chão gentilmente. Ela olhou em volta para saber onde estavam e depois rolou os olhos para encarar James. "Sua ideia de "viagem no tempo" é ir para o Sorvete da Tia Lulu? James, nós estamos aqui por algo, ou o seu estômago está no lugar do cérebro?" James soltou uma risada, sabendo que Lily iria dizer uma coisa dessas.

"Relaxe, Cabeça de Fósforo, meu cérebro está no lugar certo." James riu, dando uma tapinha no lado da cabeça, apontando para onde ficaria o seu cérebro.

"Então porque estamos aqui, Potter?" Lily começou a estralar os dedos, não gostando do fato de que James havia arrastado ela de casa para tomar sorvete. Ela não recebeu resposta, apenas um relance do sorriso convencido que ele sempre tinha estampado na cara. "O que você acha Lily?"

Lily franziu o cenho. Sua expressão enrijeceu enquanto pensava porque essa sorveteria seria importante de algum modo. Sua expressão aliviou depois de alguns segundos pensando. "James... " Lily disse em um tom calmo, quase como o nome dele fosse algo precioso. Ao invés de um sorriso convencido, ela sorria genuinamente enquanto lembrava a razão do local ser tão importante. Fazia quase cinco anos. "Eu não acredito que você lembrou do nosso primeiro encontro".

* * *

Lily entrou pela porta do "Sorvete da Tia Lulu". "Ok Lily, você consegue fazer isso" ela murmurou enquanto dava passos lentos. "É só sorvete com James. Só porque você gosta dele não quer dizer que ele é uma pessoa totalmente nova. Ele ainda é o idiota arrogante e irritante que ele foi durante todos esses anos." Ela permaneceu em pé, desajeitadamente, perto da porta de entrada, procurando por James. Ela soltou um suspiro, esperando que o encontro não fosse um desastre total. Ela foi até a mesa em que ele estava sentado e limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção. Ela o encontrou tomando picolé.

"Será que não podia esperar até eu chegar, James?" Lily disse enquanto sentava defronte dele, olhando para todos os palitos de picolé.

"Bem, se você tivesse chegado na mesma hora que eu, talvez eu não tivesse que esperar." O garoto de dezesseis argumentou.

Ela aproveitou a deixa. "Você devia estar feliz por eu ter aparecido." Ela retrucou.

_Ótimo_, ele pensou, nem dois minutos de encontro e eles já estavam discutindo. Porque mesmo ele pensou de que seria uma ótima ideia ter um primeiro encontro em uma loja de sorvetes em primeiro de tudo? Antes de Lily poder falar qualquer outro comentário, a garçonete chegou para anotar o pedido de Lily. "Oi, eu sou a Nelly e eu serei sua garçonete hoje. O que eu posso pegar para a sua namorada?" Nelly perguntou, olhando diretamente para James.

Lily odiava aquela palavra. Namorada. Fazia-a sentir controlada e oprimida. Especialmente se ela fosse a namorada de James Potter. E também, eles só tiveram um encontro, aquilo dificilmente significava que ela era dele ou qualquer outra coisa. "Oh, eu não sou a namorada dele. E você pode se dirigir a mim" Lily respondeu, fuzilando Nelly com os olhos. Lily era uma pessoa, não um objeto que não podia falar.

"Ah, certo. O que posso pedir para você?" Nelly parecia ofendida, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada.

"Eu vou quer-" Lily estava prestes a pedir quando James decidiu interromper.

"Ela vai querer um de baunilha com muita calda de morango, e granulado." James pausou e passou a olhar para Lily. "É o favorito dela."

Lily simplesmente encarou James, nem se importando em fuzilá-lo com os olhos por interrompê-la. Ela estava muito ocupada em estar chocada não só por James ter sabido o que ela iria pedir, assim como ele saber que é o favorito dela.

Nelly olhou de volta para James e seus inúmeros palitos de picolé. "Algo mais para você?", disse, se dirigindo a James.

"O que recomendas Nelly?" James perguntou, mostrando para ela seu melhor sorriso, que fez Nelly corar um pouco,

"Eu vou pegar para você o especial da casa." Nelly sorriu de volta para James antes de voltar para a cozinha, deixando para trás uma Lily fumegante.

"O que diabos foi aquilo?" Lily exclamou, agora sentindo uma vontade imensa de pegar sua varinha e lançar diversas maldições em James.

"O que diabos foi o que? "

"Aquilo... ela... o sorriso". Lily sentiu como se tivesse que soletrar para ela.

"O que posso dizer? Garotas amam James Potter" James brincou, enquanto corria as mãos pelo cabelo, seu antigo hábito. Quando percebeu que Lily ainda não havia parado de encará-lo, ele decidiu se divertir um pouco com isso. "O que aconteceu, Lils? Ciúmes?"

Lily escondeu o vermelho em sua face com um suspiro. "Pfffff, ciúmes? Como se fosse. Eu estou dizendo que você está sendo rude, considerando que estamos em um encontro e tudo mais."

O sorriso de James desapareceu quando ele lembrou do comentário de Lily em resposta a Nelly. "Estamos em um encontro Lily? Eu quero dizer é que você meio que pirou quando Nelly chamou você de minha namorada."

"Bem, a garçonete não precisava saber dos nossos negócios. E além do mais, esse é nosso primeiro encontro. Nenhuma necessidade de começarmos a rotular uns aos outros." Lily se defendeu, mas recusou a encarar os olhos castanhos claros de James. Ela decidiu levar a conversa em outra direção, sentindo que se continuassem, algum dos dois ia acabar se machucando. "Como você sabia, a propósito? Que baunilha com cauda de morango e granulado é meu favorito?" A sua voz suavizou enquanto ela olhava para James, que olhava para as próprias mãos.

"Você sempre come de sobremesa. Toda vez que você vem falar comigo, você fala com uma taça de sorvete de baunilha e cobertura de morango, e granulado." James respondeu, timidamente.

Lily sorriu com o comentário. Era realmente verdade. Ela sempre conversava com James com uma taça de baunilha, com cobertura de morango e granulado. Dava um estranho sentimento, mas ainda sim bom, saber que alguém prestava atenção em seus hábitos. Não como um vigia louco, mas como um amigo que realmente se importa. A fez se sentir cuidada. James era mais que apenas uma fachada. Ele era cuidadoso e doce. "Obrigada" ela sussurrou, quase que inaudível para qualquer um ouvir.

Mas James ouviu e ficou automaticamente confuso. "Pelo quê?"

"Por lembrar. Prestar atenção. E por nos dar uma chance." Lily finalmente parou de encará-lo e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

Agora era a vez de James retornar o sorriso. "Eu gosto de você, Lily. Eu não planejei gostar quando eu te conheci. Eu nem mesmo queria ser seu amigo. Na verdade, eu nem queria você andando conosco. Eu-".

"Pelas barbas de Merlin, James. Você realmente sabe como fazer uma garota se sentir especial." Lily disse sarcasticamente, mas ainda mantinha o sorriso no rosto.

"Me deixa terminar, Ruiva." James pediu. "Meu ponto é, eu gosto de você, Lily. Eu gosto dos seus comentários sarcásticos, seu orgulho, e especialmente o jeito que você pode fazer alguém se sentir especial com apenas um sorriso." Se Lily estava corando antes, seu rosto estava da cor de seu cabelo agora. "Eu gosto de seu cabelo e como ele combina com seus olhos e de como você é calma, mas irascível ao mesmo tempo. Eu gosto de você, Lily, porque você me desafia. E eu te desafio de volta. Eu não estou nos dando uma chance. Eu estou nos dando uma história."

Lily não conseguia parar de corar e estava se transformando em um novo tom de vermelho. "Como em um conto de fadas", ela sussurrou, olhando nos olhos dele.

O momento deles foi arruinado no momento que Nelly retornou com os pedidos. "Um para o cavalheiro", ela disse enquanto colocava um sundae na frente de James. "E um de baunilha para a não-namorada". Ela olhou para Lily com um olhar mortal enquanto colocava a tigela em frente dela. "Oh, e antes que eu esqueça! Isso é para você." Ela tirou um guardanapo do bolso e colocou em cima da mesa para James.

"Uh, valeu?" James não sabia exatamente como responder enquanto abria o guardanapo e revelar um número de 8 dígitos. Lily parecia querer usar Nelly como alvo de flechas.

"Na verdade," Lily disse, não tentando esconder nenhuma emoção. "Eu sou a namorada dele. Então ele não vai precisar disso." Ela tomou o guardanapo da mão de James e jogou no lixo mais próximo enquanto Nelly ia embora.

"Então... Você é minha namorada agora?" James disse, mostrando um imenso sorriso.

"Você querendo ou não, eu sou."

* * *

"Eu não acredito que você realmente rasgou o guardanapo da moça." James ria, lembrando-se da ocasião. O casal sentava na "Sorveteria da Tia Lulu", revivendo o momento.

"Ela teve sorte de eu não ter levado minha varinha." Lily riu enquanto lambia seu sorvete de baunilha.

"Nunca contrarie Lily Evans. Eu aprendi isso do modo difícil"

Lily bufou. "E você continuou reaprendendo de novo e de novo e de novo."

James simplesmente sentou e começou a admirar Lily, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha. "E então, você gosta de nossa história, Lily?"

"Até agora não é o pior conto de fadas do mundo."

"Eu posso fazê-lo melhor"

"Já é o melhor, James."

James continuou a olhá-la. Ele não a merecia. Ninguém merecia. E de novo, as possibilidades voltaram a sua cabeça. Não, ele não pode pensar nisso. Ele prometeu a ela.

"Então, para onde agora?" Ela perguntou após saírem da sorveteria.

Ele apenas segurou a mão dela e aparataram.

Ela olhou em volta e tentou reconhecer o local onde estavam.

"Isso é a Floresta Proibida?"

"Sim"

"James, me desculpe, mas nós nunca tivemos um único momento romântico aqui. Por favor, me mostre à razão de estarmos aqui."

James segurou a mão dela mais forte e a guiou em direção as fronteiras da floresta. Ele apontou para o horizonte, onde de longe se conseguia ver o campo de quadribol e Hogwarts, iluminados pela luz da lua.

"Você lembra?"

"De Hogwarts? É claro! Você realmente acha que eu iria esquecer a escola onde estudei por 7 anos?"

"Lils." Ele continuou apontando e depois ela percebeu. Ela sentiu o sangue esquentar em suas bochechas. James deu um pequeno aperto em sua mão enquanto caminhavam em direção ao campo de quadribol.

"Foi um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida. Eu juro." disse James.

"Foi um dos momentos mais embaraçosos da minha vida. Eu juro" replicou Lily.

Os dois soltaram uma risada que preencheu e ecoou pela floresta e foi quase como nos velhos tempos.

* * *

-"Eu prefiro lutar com qualquer Comensal a encarar isso. Ouch" Lily tropeçou na sua vassoura. Na verdade, Lily Evans tinha boa em muitas coisas. Matérias, amigos, família, desafios de sudoku etc. Infelizmente, voar não estava nessa lista.

"Oh, a poderosa Lily Evans admite algo que não sabe fazer?" James brincou, em uma falsa surpresa, enquanto ajudava Lily a se levantar do chão. "Vamos lá Lily, o que aconteceu com "Eu sou Lily Evans, voar não é nada". "Eu sou tipo, a rainha do ar."? O que aconteceu vossa majestade?" Lily gemeu enquanto James zoava com ela. Ela simplesmente não conseguia voar.

"James, são quase meia-noite. Podemos voltar para o castelo? Se alguém, algum professor nos ver, estaremos mortos. Ainda mais o monitor e a monitora-chefe, que devíamos ser os mais responsáveis." reclamou Lily.

"Não."

"Idiota", Lily murmurou, sua voz soando abafada. "Você sabe que um pouco de ajuda seria bem-vinda."

"As cuecas de Merlin! A rainha pede ajuda para um plebeu?" James ajustou o corpo de Lily na vassoura e colocou-a na posição certa para a decolagem.

"Não é tão difícil. Pense em correr, só que sem os pés no chão." reclamou James.

"Eu não sei em que tipo de ar você anda correndo, mas o ar normal não é tão fácil assim de correr, sabia?" disse Lily, em uma voz cansada. "Como você liga isso?" perguntou Lily, mexendo novamente na vassoura. A vassoura deu um impulso e voou para frente uns cem metros. Lily soltou um grito de desespero quando a vassoura começou a voar.

"James!" James nem se incomodou em olhar para cima. Ele e Lily já haviam feito isso mais de uma vez e isso sempre acabava do mesmo jeito: ele voando sozinho enquanto Lily ficava no chão, com muito medo de até tocar na vassoura.

"Ok, chega!" Lily estava cheia de lama, com grama no cabelo e segurando a vassoura em uma das mãos enquanto caminhava raivosamente. Ela estendeu o braço com a vassoura para James, que, ainda não se incomodando em levantar a cara de seus equipamentos de quadribol, simplesmente estendeu a mão e guardou a vassoura de volta, voltando a sua preparação pré-voo. Já era comum James sair na surdina para treinar um pouco no meio da noite. O ar fresco, a natureza em volta, o sentimento de poder, nada se comparava a voar. Saia para esfriar a cabeça e pensar um pouco. Depois que começou a namorar com Lily, passou a trazê-la junto, mas a garota era simplesmente um desastre quando montada em uma vassoura. Tentava uma, duas, talvez miraculosamente até três vezes, voar, mas simplesmente não tinha coordenação nenhuma, então entregava a vassoura de volta para James e sentava na arquibancada, esperando ele terminar. Dessa vez não houve diferença.

Lily acomodou-se na arquibancada do campo de quadribol, ajustando-se ao frio da noite. Olhou em volta para ver se não havia problema. Seu olhar perdurou na floresta proibida e no resto da paisagem de Hogwarts. Pensou que tinha que admirar o máximo que podia, era seu último ano. De repente, ouviu um barulho e em seguida, James estava voando.

Ela tirou o olhar da Floresta Proibida e focou em seu namorado. O que fazia acompanhá-lo todas as noites, apesar de seu claro fracasso na prática de voo, era ver a expressão dele enquanto voava. Enquanto a sua deveria ser de puro pânico, a de James era uma expressão de pura alegria, como uma criança recebendo um doce. O sorriso orgulhoso era trocado por um sorriso genuíno e os olhos, ao invés de seu sarcasmo cotidiano, recebia uma dose de alegria extra, que conseguia iluminar todos em sua volta. Ela se perguntou como uma garota como ela acabou com um cara como ele? Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, e quando ele percebeu o olhar, sorriu para ele. Ela amava aquele sorriso. O sorriso dela. Ela se sentia mais que especial sabendo que ela é a única que consegue o fazer sorrir assim. E o jeito que ele a fazia sorrir é inacreditável. Ele a faz se sentir livre. Como se ela fosse mais do quê uma nascida trouxa de 17. Ele a fazia se sentir bem consigo mesma, e fazia ela acreditar em si própria. Ela gostava como ela ficava perto dele, como se ela não tivesse nada a esconder. E de repente, algo a atingiu.

Atingiu forte.

Ela estava amando ele. Ela estava amando James Potter. Ela amava o jeito de ser dele. Seu cabelo escuro e seus olhos castanhos esverdeados. Sua beleza e seu cérebro. Que ele é incapaz de pescar porque ele não tem a menor paciência e um nojo imenso de peixes. Amava o fato de ele ser mais corajoso que qualquer outra pessoa que ele já conheceu. Ele, que poderia ter se juntado a Voldemort contra os nascidos-trouxas, pelo fato de vir de uma longa linhagem de puros-sangues, mas ele luta do lato bom. Ela ama como ele é com os amigos e o fato de que ele consegue criar qualquer coisa, que nada é impossível para ele. Ela o amava porque ele era o seu James.

Quando Lily finalmente reuniu seus pensamentos, James já estava na frente dela. "Lily? Lily?". Ele balançava uma mão na frente dela.

Lily o encarava, ainda assustada com o fato de que o amava.

"Lily?" James estava ficando preocupado. "Tá tudo bem?"

_Para com isso, Lily! Para. Só porque você o ama isso não muda nada. O que estou dizendo? Isso muda tudo! Diga algo Lily! Ele está te encarando. Diga algo. Qualquer coisa. Apenas abra sua boca._

"EU TE AMO". Lily gritou do nada e imediatamente, juntou as mãos em frente a boca, com o olhar arregalado._Muito bem Evans_.

James simplesmente deu um passo para trás. "O que?"

Lily continuou a encará-lo. O que ela havia feito? Ela havia acabado de estragar todo o relacionamento! Ela reuniu seus pensamentos e acalmou o seu coração, que pulsava loucamente.

"Eu te amo, James. Desculpa. Não diz nada, diz quando estiver pronto. Eu só queria que soubesse que eu estou verdadeiramente, profundamente e loucamente apaixonada por você e para falar a verdade é tudo um pouco assustador, mas-".

Lily foi interrompida pela pressão dos lábios de James nos seus.

* * *

"Sério, passaram-se quase quatro anos e você ainda não aprendeu a pilotar uma vassoura. Seria mais fácil ensinar uma pedra a nadar do que te ensinar a voar." Brincou James.

"Ah, como você me ama, me compara com uma pedra!" disse Lily, falsamente magoada.

"Mas eu disse que te amava, não disse?" disse James, encarando os olhos verdes de Lily. Ele já havia olhado para aqueles olhos mais de mil vezes, mas ele podia jurar que descobria um novo tom de verde toda vez.

"Eu só precisei quase morrer para isso." James segurou a mão de Lily mais forte.

* * *

James correu pelas portas da emergência, lágrimas ameaçando cair de seus olhos. Isso não está acontecendo, ele pensou, isso não pode. Não tem jeito de isso ser real. Isso era um sonho e ele ia acordar logo. Ele iria acordar e tudo estaria de volta ao normal. Tudo ia ficar bem. Ela ia ficar bem.

"Marlene!" James chamou a melhor amiga de Lily, Marlene McKinnon. "Onde ela tá, Lene? Eu preciso vê-la. Ela vai ficar bem?"

"James relaxa! Pânico não vai ajudar ninguém." ela respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de voltar a falar. "Ela está em estado grave, está dormindo agora. Um Comensal surgiu do nada. Ela pareceu bem no momento, mas depois da prisão dos Comensais...".

James fechou os olhos.

"Ela simplesmente caiu defronte de nossos olhos. Ela perdeu muito sangue, James. Um corte na lateral, um na perna, dois na cabeça, diversos nos braços. Mas os médicos afirmaram que ela vai ficar bem."

Marlene também fechou os olhos. James sentiu o sangue queimar. Uma raiva crescente crescia em seu sangue e ele queria matar cada filho da mãe que havia ousado tocar em Lily.

James deixou sair um suspiro cansado. "Eu preciso ver ela, Lene."

"Segundo quarto à direita." Ela apontou o dedo para o quarto.

Ele abriu a porta e entrou no quarto. Serenidade emanava do quarto, mas ele conseguia sentir cheiro de sangue. Ele ousou olhar para ela. Ela tinha bandagens por todo corpo e pequenos cortes encontravam a pele clara de Lily, fazendo a raiva dentro dele só aumentar. Ela estava pálida. Ele se sentou ao lado da cama, em uma cadeira ali perto.

"Oi Lils." James se sentiu estranho falando com um corpo adormecido. Mas esse corpo adormecido era sua namorada - era Lily. Tudo parecia bem quando ele estava perto dela. Tudo parecia normal. "É melhor você estar bem Lily. Porque se você não estiver, eu vou ficar com tanta raiva de você."

Ele afagou o cabelo dela e segurou a sua mão. Começou a desenhar aleatoriamente na mão dela com o dedão.

"É bom você acordar Lily. Você tem que melhorar. Você precisa melhorar. Se qualquer coisa acontecer com você..." Ele estava quase deixando as lágrimas caírem. Ele parecia uma bagunça agora, com os cabelos despenteados, de tanto passar a mão pelos cabelos, um hábito que ele praticava quando ficava nervoso, e os olhos estavam vermelhos, mas ele não ligava. "Eu não sei como eu vou ficar, Lily. Eu não acho que eu consigo mais encarar isso. Eu preciso de você, Lily, me dizendo que tudo vai ficar bem. Eu preciso que você esteja lá quando eu não conseguir dormir e que você me abrace dizendo que vai ficar do meu lado. Eu preciso que você me beije quando eu estiver falando demais. Eu amo o fato que você não sabe nenhuma canção de ninar e que você secretamente ama contos de fadas. Só acorda e me dá aquele sorriso, ok? E aí nós podemos sair e irmos ao cinema, ver Alice no país das Maravilhas."

E então a primeira lágrima caiu. James se abaixou e plantou um beijo na testa de Lily.

"Quem vai me desafiar? Me deixar louco? Quem vai me amar como você, Lily? Eu preciso de você. Eu te amo, Lily."

E então ele percebeu que havia dito. Assustava, Lily tinha razão. Mas era a mais pura verdade. Ele agora percebia que amava ela desde o começo. Ele amava Lily e agora ela sabia.

Um pequeno aperto na mão dele fez ele se levantar. Ele olhou para Lily. Ela deixou quase que um sussurro sair.

"Você sabe que eu ouvi tudo, não é?" Ela perguntou, com um semi sorriso.

"Lils" Ele disse, pressionando os lábios nos dela. Ele afastou a franja dos olhos dela. "Lily, eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, James"

* * *

Eles aparataram perto de casa. Ao longe, se via a pequena casinha branca em Godric's Hollow.

"Lembra quando compramos ela?" Perguntou James.

"Lembra quando tentávamos convencer seus pais a morarmos juntos?"

"Só lembro" disse James, rindo.

* * *

"Vocês querem o que?" A voz do Sr. Potter ecoou pela casa.

"Eles querem morar juntos, Charles." A Sra. Potter repassou o pedido do filho.

"Porque no mundo duas pessoas de 18 anos iriam querer morar juntos? Quer saber, ignorem essa última pergunta. Eu sei por que dois adolescentes querem morar juntos, e eu não vou concordar. Vocês ainda são jovens, não precisam apressar as coisas. Esperem para depois do casamento." disse Charles Potter, impassível.

"PAI!" Agora foi a vez de James ecoar pela casa. Ele sabia plenamente que o seu pai não falava sobre morarem juntos na última sentença. "Eu e Lily não queremos morar juntos apenas pelo sexo."

"Claro que não, querido. Mas ainda não achamos que é uma boa ideia morarem juntos tão jovens." A sra. Potter tentou argumentar com seu filho. "O que seus pais pensam sobre isso?" Ela perguntou se dirigindo Lily.

"Na verdade, eles estão felizes que eu estou conseguindo arranjar um futuro no mundo mágico, e acham que devo aproveitar cada oportunidade. Morar com James é uma oportunidade que eu quero aproveitar."

A Sra. Potter colocou a mão no braço de James. Ele não era mais uma criança que não conseguia se virar. Ele havia crescido em um jovem de 18 anos que sabia muito bem se cuidar. "Nós amamos Lily, nós realmente amamos. Lily, querida, você é a única coisa que ele fala sobre e nós amamos o sorriso dele quando fala de você."

"Oh? Eu não sabia que eu era um nome tão popular por aqui". Lily não pode evitar em deixar um sorriso sair. Era ótimo saber que James falava dela para a família.

"James, escute-". O sr. Potter começou.

"Eu amo ela." James interrompeu, ficando sério de repente. "Eu amo ela e quero passar cada dia com ela." Ele segurou a mão de Lily com mais força. "Quero tomar café da manhã com ela, comer cada jantar junto dela. Eu quero que ela seja a primeira coisa que eu vejo de manhã e a última que eu vejo a noite. Eu só quero ficar junto dela."

Lily ficou séria. Era a primeira vez que ele falava com seriedade sobre o futuro deles para outras pessoas. Ela deu um leve aperto na mão dele. Ela sentiu a face esquentando de novo. Ela olhou nos olhos de James.

"Eu amo ele. Eu quero ouvir a risada dele todos os dias, e até acordar com ele roncando. Eu quero passar dias chuvosos junto dele, no sofá, assistindo aqueles filmes de adolescentes que nenhum dos dois gosta. Eu quero chegar em casa todos os dias e ver o sorriso dele."

Charles deixou escapar um suspiro pesado e colocou os braços em volta da esposa. "Eles se amam, querida. Até um gato cego consegue sentir isso. Se vocês dois realmente querem morar juntos, vocês tem minha benção."

"Por favor, nos liguem todos os dias e não me deixem ser avó antes do casamento!" pediu a Sra. Potter.

* * *

Lily rumou até a porta, procurando pela chave no seu bolso. Passava das 5 da manhã e a "viagem no tempo" havia deixado-a exausta. Assim que ela conseguiu abrir a porta, ela rapidamente se acomodou no sofá. "Você sempre sabe fazer uma garota se divertir, James."

James entrou logo depois dela, mas não apresentava a mesma expressão cansada que ela. Ao invés, sua face estava sério, o que faz Lily franzir, porque ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando.

"Lily..." James começou antes de ser interrompido.

"Você prometeu James. Prometeu que não faríamos isso."

James olhou fixamente para Lily, sustentando um olhar pesado. "Eu não consigo fazer isso Lils. Eu não posso não falar sobre o que pode acontecer. Nós passamos quase que 5 horas fingindo que nosso mundo não existe. É hora de voltar à realidade, Lily. Nós precisamos falar. Eu preciso."

Lily podia sentir as lágrimas se acumulando nos seus olhos. Ela odiava admitir, mas ela não poderia fugir mais. Ela tinha que aceitar que talvez um amanhã não exista entre eles. ''Eu estou com medo."

James sentou junto dela e a segurou nos braços. Beijou a testa dela. "Eu sei querida, eu sei."

"Nós vamos superar isso. Nós sempre superamos."

Eles simplesmente sentaram lá por mais meia hora, apenas segurando um ao outro. James não queria que isso acabasse, mas ele tinha que. Nada durava para sempre e ele sabia muito bem disso. Ele sentiu o aperto de Lily se esvaindo e percebeu que ela havia caído no sono. Ele carregou-a para o quarto e colocou-a na cama. Ela parecia tranquila. Estava linda. Ele não queria que nada acontecesse com ela, fisicamente ou emocionalmente. Ele ficaria feliz em dar sua vida em troca da dela, sem nenhuma hesitação. Ele amava Lily. Ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela, e ainda assustava ele o quanto ele se importava com um único ser humano.

Algumas horas depois ela acordou. Estava na hora de ir. James estava no sofá, com olheiras debaixo dos olhos.

"James. Eu estou pronta."

Ele se virou abruptamente, não sabendo que ela havia acordado. Ele não tinha palavras.

"Daqui a pouco os outros aurores chegam. Eu tenho que ir para o Ministério."

Silêncio.

"James..."

"Eu te amo, Lily. Nunca se esqueça disso. Obrigada por me dar a chance de ser o homem mais feliz do mundo, Lily. Eu te amo."

"Não foi uma chance, foi uma história, James. Você nos deu uma história. Nossa história ainda não acabou, James. Nós ainda vamos marcar o mundo. Eu também te amo. Nós somos infinitos, James."

E com um aceno de varinha, ela aparatou, deixando James sozinho na sala, apenas na companhia de Ellie.

* * *

**_- fim -_**

* * *

**_N/A de novo: obrigada por lerem, realmente significa muito para mim. Desculpem os diversos erros de português, eu realmente não sou muito boa com isso. Como sempre, reviews são maravilhosas! Críticas, sugestões, elogios são sempre bem-vindos._**

**_Chipped Cup._**


End file.
